life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Drew North
Andrew North, mais conhecido como Drew, é um personagem de Life is Strange: Before the Storm, colega de Chloe Price na Academia Blackwell. Personalidade Quando Drew aparece pela primeira vez, aparenta ser agressivo e arrogante com quem não gosta, arrancando o portfólio de Nathan de suas mãos. De acordo com Samuel, "Drew possui um grande coração, com muito amor e sem espaço para medo". Ele tem um grande talento para esportes, especialmente futebol americano, o que o fez receber várias ofertas de bolsas escolares de diferentes universidades. Fica evidente por seus emails e ações no segundo episódio que Drew se importa muito com sua família, principalmente seu pai, e muito protetor com seu irmão mais novo, Mikey North. Ele bate de frente com Damon Merrick e apanha para esconder o dinheiro que deve a ele, com o objetivo de dar o dinheiro a seu pai, que está desempregado. Aparência No campus, Drew está vestido com uma jaqueta do bigfoots, com mangas brancas e por baixo uma camisa polo cinza. Também usa calças jeans cinza, com um tênis com cores amarelo, verde e detalhes brancos. Biografia De acordo com o relato escrito no diário da Chloe: Drew North é o irmão mais velho do Mikey. Um é o completo oposto do outro. O Drew é um atleta idiota legítimo. do tipo que passa horas na academia e que dá apelido pro bíceps. Eu nunca fui num jogo dos Bigfoots, mas já ouvi falar que ele é muito bom em jogar coisas em outras coisas, ou sei lá. O Mikey me disse que o Drew quer conseguir uma bolsa de estudos para atletas pra entrar numa faculdade, o que é bom, porque a família deles é ainda mais pobre que a minha. O pai deles era um dos pescadores que perderam o emprego por causa da Corporação Prescott. Como você pode imaginar, isso fez o Nathan entrar na lista negra do Drew. E ninguém quer estar nessa lista. Numa guerra entre um cabeça de vento e um cabeça de merda, será que existe vencedor? Enfim, eu não acho que o Drew seja "do mal", mas também não dá pra saber. É como se a gente existisse em dois planos existenciais completamente diferentes que, por acaso, se manifestam na mesma escola. Por mim, pode continuar assim mesmo. thumb|center|400px Sobre Não há muitas informações sobre Drew, tudo o que sabemos é que ele é um grande atleta na Academia Blackwell, estuda e mora na academia junto de seu irmão mais novo Mikey, e planeja ir para uma faculdade em breve, considerando as várias propostas de bolsas de estudos que recebe por causa de suas habilidades esportivas. Episódio Um - Despertar No primeiro episódio, Drew é visto praticando bullying com Nathan, roubando o seu portfólio de fotos. Drew odeia o fato que Nathan está no time de futebol americano da escola, por causa da influência do seu pai sob a escola, e o fechamento do estaleiro, o qual seu pai trabalhava, fazendo com que ele perdesse sua pensão e moradia. Chloe poderá se intrometer para resolver a situação. Drew recua e relutantemente joga o portfólio de Nathan no chão. Em caso de optar por ficar de fora ou falhar, Drew joga o portfólio na fonte, o qual Nathan conta que levou "meses para ficar pronto", ficando chateado. Ele é visto novamente na cutscene, com Mikey North e Steph Gingrich. Episódio Dois - Admirável Mundo Novo No escritório do diretor Wells, quando o diretor acusa Chloe pelos eventos do dia anterior, Chloe menciona que Drew é o responsável pelo bullying praticado sobre Nathan — dependendo da escolha, Chloe falará que defendeu ele ou ficou de fora — O diretor relembra que a situação de Drew é "delicada", fazendo com que Chloe e sua mãe, Joyce, fiquem desapontadas com a atitude. O nome de Drew pode ser visto no caderno de Frank, devido ao mesmo ter uma dívida de US$ 1050 para Damon. Frank menciona que Drew vende oxicodona para Damon Merrick, e pede a Chloe para ir no quarto de Drew recuperar o dinheiro. Após pegar o dinheiro por um breve momento, Mikey entra no quarto de Drew e fica surpreso por Chloe estar lá. Drew então aparece, e pede para ambos ficarem de fora e não abrirem a porta, independente do que aconteça. Após uma breve discussão, Damon começa a bater no Drew. Chloe terá a opção de abrir a porta ou ficar com Mikey no quarto. Entregar o dinheiro= Entregar o dinheiro Chloe abre a porta e fala para Damon que está com dinheiro dele, e que foi a mando de Frank para recuperar o dinheiro. Mikey tenta interromper, falando que precisa desse dinheiro, e acidentalmente, ele quebra o braço após Damon empurra-lo. E Damon avisa para Drew que caso ele tentasse roubar o dinheiro dele, quebraria os joelhos do mesmo. Drew fica irritado com Chloe, dizendo que precisava desse dinheiro para o seu pai. |-|Ficar com Mikey= Ficar com Mikey Chloe fica com Mikey no quarto, ouvindo Drew apanhando de Damon. Chegando a um ponto que Damon quebra o joelho de Drew, fazendo com que Mikey tente ir mas é impedido por Chloe. Após isto, Mikey corre e abre a porta e vai direto no seu irmão. Drew olhará para Chloe e irá agradecer pela mesma ter ficado com Mikey. Ela terá a opção de ficar com o dinheiro ou devolver a Drew. Em caso de devolução, Drew ficará chateado com Chloe, falando que o dinheiro guardado é para o seu pai, que está necessitado e vivendo um abrigoCaso o jogador note o diálogo feito no primeiro episódio, na discussão com Nathan, um segundo motivo para o mesmo odiar o sobrenome Prescott, é por causa do seu pai ter perdido o emprego e logo em seguida sua pensão. Episódio Três - Inferno Vazio Dependendo da escolha feita no quarto de Drew, ele estará no hospital, devido Damon ter quebrado o seu joelho. Ele está no seu leito, juntamente com Steph e Mikey, no qual os nerds estão jogando o seu jogo de tabuleiro. E até mesmo seu pai, Anthony North aparece para dar apoio a ele. Chloe conversa com o mesmo, perguntando se está tudo certo. Drew agradece a Chloe por ter ajudado e ficado com Mikey em seu quarto. Chloe contará sobre o lance que aconteceu com Rachel, fazendo o mesmo ficar preocupado e irritado sobre Damon. Drew ainda terá uma disputa amigável com Chloe pelo pudim (caso o jogador interaja com o pudim em sua mesa). Em um outro cenário, Drew estará com Steph, no leito do seu irmão Mikey, devido a ter quebrado o seu braço. Drew agradecerá Chloe por ter tentado ajuda-lo. Caso Chloe jogue o RPG com Mikey, Drew irá entrar no jogo também. No final do jogo, podemos ver Drew no campus, jogando o jogo de tabuleiro com seu irmão e Steph. Relacionamentos Família *Mikey North — Drew se preocupa muito com o seu irmão, Mikey, sendo muito protetor do mesmo. Ambos possuem um laço fraterno muito forte. Até mesmo no segundo episódio, ele esconde Mikey em seu quarto, para protegê-lo de Damon. *Anthony North — Drew se preocupa muito com o seu pai, devido ao mesmo estar desempregado e vivendo em um abrigo. Ele guarda o dinheiro de Damon para dá-lo com finalidade de ajuda-lo financeiramente. Amigos *Steph Gingrich — Não se sabe muito, mas no final do primeiro (conversando juntamente com Mikey) e segundo episódio, Steph aparece o apoiando. *Chloe Price (Determinante) — Chloe acha Drew um "cara tão idiota que faz os idiotas passarem vergonha" e irá se impor à Drew, caso escolha defender Nathan. Porém, quando Damon tem uma briga com Drew, se Chloe não intervir e ficar dentro do quarto com seu irmão Mikey (o que ele pediu que ela fizesse antes de sair), ele se mostrará genuinamente grato à ela, e também poderá mostrar respeito à ela se Chloe escolher lhe devolver o dinheiro roubado. Eles também podem começar uma amizade durante o jogo de RPG com Mikey no hospital. Inimigos *Nathan Prescott — Nathan e Drew não se dão muito bem, ficando evidente no primeiro episódio após Drew ficar zangado com Nathan, por seu pai ter comprado o técnico e colocado ele no time, fora que também o seu pai perdeu o trabalho no estaleiro. *Damon Merrick — Após Drew confrontar Damon e levar o pior ou ver seu irmão quebrar o braço, ele começa a odiar Damon. Devido a Chloe ter falado o que aconteceu com Rachel ou ele ter quebro o braço de Mikey, acidentalmente. Galeria Capturas de Tela ChloeencarandoDrew.jpg|Drew batendo boca com Chloe DreweNathanPrescotteChloedeFundo.jpg|Drew com o portfólio de Nathan, o provocando. DormitorioPrescott BTS 16.jpg|Drew surpreso com a presença de Chloe no seu quarto. DormitorioPrescott BTS 21.jpg|Drew após apanhar de Damon DrewselamentandoEP2.jpg|Drew triste pelo ocorrido com seu irmão, esperando no corredor do Hospital. DreweChloeEpisodio3.jpg|Drew pedindo desculpas a Chloe DrewMachucado.png|Drew machucado no hospital DrewPudim.png|Drew brigando com Chloe por seu pudim DrewGesso.png|Joelho quebrado do Drew Chloe&Drew_hspt.png|Chloe assinando o gesso do Drew Referências en:Drew North ru:Дрю Норт Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Prequel) Categoria:Família North Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens (Bate boca) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm